My Best Friends
by Gundamwinggirl
Summary: One of the Mauraders dwell on his two best friends before he dies.


**_--My Best Friends--_**  
  
**_{This fanfic is in dedication to my two best friends, first is Nicole, also known as The Acorn. We've only known eachother for three years now, but it seems as though we've known eachother forever. I hope that we can always have this great a friendship. And then to Aysa, who I've known for all of my life. Even though she moved away, we always will be the best of friends because we know eachother better than anyone else ever could!}_**  
  
_My two best friends are exact opposites of eachother, but that doesn't mean anything at all. One is always studying and working hard, making sure to keep his grades up while the other one is always playing jokes on other people, but that's something that we both enjoy to do. Their names, Remus J. Lupin and James Potter, my best friends. James plays Quidditch, something that he really loves to do while Remus always has his nose in a book.  
  
James is muscular and is always chasing after girls, namely Lily Evans, but that's another story. Remus isn't really muscular, but then he isn't skinny either. James has dark black hair and is always smiling and laughing, something that I got from him. Remus has sandy colored hair and he is always laughing along with us, or studying so hard..something that I didn't get from him..  
  
We were all in the Gryffindor House at our school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardary. We met on the train on our very first day going to Hogwarts, Remus had his head stuck in a book like always when me and James walked into the compartment. I remember him looking up, clearly surprised that anyone would want to sit with him, but we didn't know why at the time.  
  
James and me just stopped in mid-conversation and sat down, I was sitting beside him while James took the seat infront of him. "Name's James Potter, nice to meet ya." James said with a smile, holding out his hand which Remus slowly shook. I just smiled at him, my black hair falling into my eyes before I moved it away and shook his hand next, "And I'm Sirius Black."  
  
Remus just looked at us shocked before he replied, "I'm Remus...Remus Lupin."I just grinned and nodded before I took the book he was reading and looked at it. "This one of the books we're supposed to read this year?" I asked, flipping through it casually, Remus just nodded as I handed it back to him. It was a wierd way to start a friendship, I know, but I think that's what made up closer..we were all outcasts.  
  
I walked away from my family and they disowned me, yet James and Remus stood beside me. We found out about Remus being a werewolf, yet me and James stood beside him. When James told us about his parent's death and dating Lily, we stood beside him. That's how we were, no matter what happened we always stood beside one another, and that's the simple truth.  
  
But slowly, after we graduated, we started to change. James married Lily soon after graduation and I just left to make what I could of myself while Remus did whatever he could for money. Then, a few years later, James gathered me, Peter, and Remus together for the birth of his child, it was a boy. They named him Harry James Potter, and he was so beautiful with his black hair, but he had Lily's eyes. And then when James wanted to make me the secret keeper for Godric's Hollow, I wouldn't do it and made him make it Peter.  
  
And when I look back at that now, I really regret it so much. If I'd been the secret keeper both James and Lily might be alive and then Harry wouldn't be parentless. I wouldn't have went to Azkaban and I could've been there for Harry, but I wasn't and they're dead and I can't change that.  
  
They were my best friends, and they still are. I'm sorry I let you down James and I'm sorry that I let you down too Remus. I won't be able to be there for Harry any longer, I'm gone now and I can't change that. Harry, please don't hate me for leaving you...I always end up failing the people I love the most, but Remus will take care of you..he will be there for you like I should have been..like I should be. I'm sorry to both of you, James and Remus, to my best friends._  
  
Sirius slowly fell through the veil to the cries of Harry and Remus. He was leaving his family behind once again.  
  
**---  
  
Gwg: Yes, I know, another sad fic, but I just had to write this because it came to me one day and I couldn't get it out of my head so here it is.**


End file.
